


Harsh and Tender

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: Written for a prompt (posted originally to tumblr) for noncon casifer x reader, but I had to add a bit of fluffy smut to the ending to make myself feel better for all that sinning ;)





	

Harsh and Tender   
CASTIEL X READER – written for a prompt requesting noncon Casifer  
Happy reading!  Author: @thebeautifultimesofladybrooklynn

Harsh and Tender 

“Honey, I’m home!”   
(Y/n)’s head jerked around to see the double doors of the room fling open. Inhaling nervously, she tugged on the chains connecting her wrists to the wall, but it was useless. Castiel’s body swaggered through the doors before he flicked his wrist, and they slammed shut again.   
“How’s my puppy dog doing?” He said condescendingly, crouching down near her place on the ground.   
“Get out of him,” (y/n) said through gritted teeth.   
“Aw, that’s so sweet that you wanna save your friend,” he rose from the floor, looking down at her as he stroked her hair, “But Castiel’s vessel is mine now. You know that, doggy.”   
“Get off of me,” she jerked her head away from his hand.   
“Ah, ah, ah,” he scolded sarcastically, “That’s no way to talk to your master, now is it?”   
“Let me go,” (y/n)’s voice shook a bit as tears formed in her eyes.   
“Sure,” he said, reaching down and unlocking the cuffs on her wrists. Wrapping his fingers around them where the metal had just been, he pulled her to her feet. “All you had to do was ask.”  
“Get off of me,” she gritted her teeth as she struggled to pull her hands free from his grip.   
“Shh, it’s ok, doggy,” he cooed, using one hand to brush the hair from her eyes.   
“Don’t touch me,” she whimpered, jerking her head away from his hand.   
“Don’t touch you?” His brows furrowed a bit as a devilish gleam radiated in his eyes. “You don’t like it when it touch you?”   
“No,” she hissed.   
“Well, that’s unfortunate,” he feigned disappointment as he tightened his grip on her wrists and pushed her back against the wall slowly, “Because I like it when I touch you.”  
Lifting his hand, he brushed away a tear that had fallen from (y/n)’s eye.   
“And Castiel, he certainly likes it when I touch you.”  
Curling her lips slightly, (y/n)’s brows tightened with a mixture of anger and intrigue.  
“What?” She breathed so lightly it was barely audible.   
“He’s wanted to for quite some time,” he spoke softly, leaning into her and whispering into her ear, “Touch you, that is. Wondered what it would be like to feel your skin,” he pressed his body against hers, pinning her between the wall and Castiel’s vessel, “To be this close to you.”   
Brushing their cheeks together, he inhaled deeply.   
“That was for you, Cas,” he brushed his nose against her flesh, “Does she smell as good as you thought she would?”   
(Y/n) bit her lip as she tried to wriggle free from his grip, but he merely waved his hand and ceased all of her movements.   
Moving his hand up to her neck, his lips trailed surprisingly delicate kisses across her skin, stopping at the crook of her neck.   
He almost growled as he spoke, tormenting the angel trapped inside of Jimmy’s body with him as he allowed his tongue to slip through his lips and caress (y/n)’s flesh, “Does she taste as good as you imagined?”   
“Stop it,” (y/n)’s voice cracked as it grew smaller and less aggressive, “Get out of him, please.”  
Pulling back from her neck, he gazed into her eyes. Seeing the tears she’d been fighting welling up inside them again, a smirk spread across his lips.   
“Oh, don’t tell me that you want him, too?”   
(Y/n)’s lips quivered as Castiel’s hands brushed against her jawline lazily, a touch she’d sought after for far too long. Though she knew it wasn’t Castiel, it was his body, and that fact alone caused her to subconsciously lean into the tiny touch.   
“Are you enjoying this, then?” He grinned, “Feeling his hands on you?”  
Leaning into her, the angel’s mouth grew dangerously close to hers, “His lips?”   
“Stop it,” she whispered, tears rushing to her eyes because, as badly as she wanted Castiel, wanted this with him, she knew that this wasn’t Castiel, that she wouldn’t be doing this with him.   
“You’re only saying that because it’s me in here,” the devil smirked as a sly, pensive expression tore across his face, “But if it were Cas…” He lowered his voice mockingly, “Cas,” clearing his throat, he continued his impersonation of the Angel, “Castiel, Angel of the lord. Good little soldier. Warrior of God. Then…” He moved his body against hers tightly, his fingers following a trail along her neck and jaw, “Then you wouldn’t be telling me to stop, would you?”  
(Y/n) stared up at him with worry radiating through her tear soaked eyes. Her brows tightened as her eyes lowered, and her lips pulled together tightly as she attempted to stifle a sob.   
“It’s ok, (y/n),” he spoke, and she heard Castiel’s gruff voice drip with compassion and concern, forcing her eyes to flash up to him hopefully.   
He laughed manically.   
“Oh, doggy, you are so fun to play with,” the devil chuckled, leaning back into her and pressing the angel’s lips to her jaw, “I think I’m going to have as much fun as good ol’ Cas is.”   
He bit his lip, a vicious look in Castiel’s icy blues, as he reached down to her thighs and gripped them tightly. Sinking his fingers into her flesh, he jerked them upward, moving his body between them.   
(Y/n)’s breathing hitched, and she squirmed against the wall. Her wrists pinned to the cold stone by his will, and the skin of her thighs bruising under the pressure of his fingertips, (y/n) found the softness of his lips alarming. His kisses were tender as he spread them from her jaw to her neck, and she convinced herself that this gentleness was some bit of Castiel being expressed through this otherwise cruel act.   
“Please,” she whispered, conflicting emotions raging through her as someone dark and evil moved Castiel’s body against hers, “Please stop.”   
Removing his lips from her neck, Castiel’s eyes gazed up into (y/n)’s. His features shifted shyly the way the angel’s did, and for a fleeting second, she thought again that maybe it was him.   
“Why are you doing this?” She choked angrily through her tears.   
“Just pretend,” he whispered, his arrogance returning to the angel’s lips as he moved them close to hers, “There’s no point in fighting this. I know you want it, (y/n). I can tell by the way your body reacts to mine–”  
“His,” she interrupted.  
“So, you do want him,” he smirked, shifting his groin against hers. “He wants you, too.”  
She continued to struggle, using all of her strength in an attempt to move her wrists away from the wall, but she failed.   
“You should feel him right now. You’d be amazed. Such a pious, devout follower of our father, and yet so many sinful thoughts.”  
His fingers loosened their grip on her left thigh, and they began to dance upward, brushing against her hip before stopping on the button of her jeans.   
“Can’t believe you’ve never acted on them, little brother,” he hissed, kissing (y/n)’s jaw once more, “I know that’s not the exact spot you’ve been dying to taste, but we’ll work our way down there in time.”   
His hand continued to move, sliding inside of her now open jeans and petting her softly through her panties.   
(Y/n)’s lip quivered as her body stopped struggling. Now, the struggle occurred inside her mind– She hated this monster, this beast, this evil angel, but she adored Castiel, and so often imagined what it would be like to feel his fingers in the very spot they pressed against.   
When his fingers slipped inside her panties, she moaned softly, hurried and harshly, but just once.   
“Stop,” she gritted her teeth, though looking at Castiel’s body made her reconsider the plea.  “Get out of him, please.”  
“I thought you wanted him. I thought this was what you wanted,” he sneered, pushing his finger against her core and circling it roughly.   
“You’re not him,” she breathed heavily, finding it harder and harder to fight as she saw only Castiel’s face, his eyes, his lips, that dirty trench coat. She had to break her gaze and remind herself that this wasn’t Castiel, this isn’t her Cas.   
“I’m in his body.”  
“You’re forcing him.”   
“Oh, trust me, I’m not.”  
She groaned, slightly in pleasure, yet in pain as she attempted to pull her hips away from his hand.   
“Let go of me,” she cried out, “Don’t make him do this! Just stop! Please, I–”   
“(Y/n),” a familiar voice rose from the vessel, one she hadn’t heard in quite some time.   
She quickly felt his hand jerk away from her body hastily.  
His head tilted downward and his blue eyes gazed up at her sympathetically, embarrassed and insecure, as his brows furrowed loosely.   
“Castiel,” (y/n) breathed, a feeling of relief and safety washing over her.   
“(Y/n), I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, releasing the devil’s grip on her and lowering her legs, “I didn’t know he would do this. I, I can’t apologize enough.”  
“It’s ok,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Cas, it’s… It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re–”  
“Stop,” he interrupted harshly, pushing her arms away from his body, “you need to run, (y/n). You need to get out of here.”  
“Cas, no, I–”  
“I can’t hold him for very long–”  
“Just expel him! Don’t hold him! Get rid of him!”  
“I can’t, (y/n). We need him! We can’t win without his help.”  
“Then he can help some other way, with some other vessel!”  
“(Y/n), please!” Castiel’s face twisted in pain and he began to bend into himself slightly. “Go! Please!”  
“Cas, I–”  
The Angel interrupted her with a laugh– a devious, sickening, amusedly angry laugh.   
As he straightened his back, standing tall, (y/n) could tell by the expression he wore on his face that this was no longer Castiel.   
“Well, that was fun,” he smirked, waving his hand and pushing her against the wall. “I was going to be gentle, but now… Now you’ve pissed me off, Castiel.”   
(Y/n)’s breathing hitched, and fear washed over her. She attempted to flee, running as fast as she could toward the door, but it was for nothing.   
He wrapped his arms around her, and jerked her back into chest, allowing her to squirm and kick and attempt to break free.   
“You thought it was bad before,” he grinned, hissing in her ear.  
He spun her around, jerking her body violently, and throwing her to the ground.  
“You can thank Cas for what I’m about to do,” he growled through gritted teeth.   
“What are you–”   
“That’s enough,” he snapped his fingers and she grew silent.   
“Much better,” he said lowly, throwing her hands above her head and pinning them there with his will.   
He straddled her, rising to his knees, and tugging Castiel’s trenchcoat from his arms, “Don’t you worry, doggy,” he loosened the angel’s tie, “I’m sure it’ll only hurt for a moment or two.”   
Leaning down on top of her, he took her jaw into his lips, lowering them to her neck and biting down on her tender flesh as he opened the angel’s belt and unzipped his slacks hurriedly.   
Unable to speak and pinned to the ground, (y/n) could only shift her lower body, swinging her hips in a vain effort to wiggle free from the devil’s hold.   
“Easy, doggy,” he whispered, placing a hand on her hip and bringing his lips so close to hers that they were almost touching, “You don’t want to tire yourself out so soon.”   
Against her will, (y/n) felt her hips slow and then stop. She felt Castiel’s hands move across them, trailing the top of her jeans, and stopping only to unbutton and unzip them.   
Moving to his knees again, he ripped them away from her body, removing her panties with them, and tossing the garments aside.   
Lying on top of her, he grinned deviously, “It’s not as much fun if you just lie there.”   
Waving his hand, (y/n) regained control of her body, and she used it to squirm and kick again.   
Laughing his throat, he held her wrists down with Castiel’s hands and shoved the angel’s swollen cock inside her.   
His pace was quick, rough, and vicious as he slammed in and out of her violently. She thrashed underneath him, trying to pull away, to break free of the pain, but when she’d open her eyes and catch glimpses of the angel on top of her, she couldn’t help but notice the pleasure of the act as well.   
When the evil glimmer of the devil twinkled Castiel’s blue eyes, (y/n) turned her head and refused to look at him again– The sight itself being far more painful than the physical act.   
Regardless of where she looked or how she moved, her continued his assault, plummeting his anatomy into hers brutally.   
She could feel bruises forming around her wrists where his forceful grip would tighten as she’d tug to break free, and she knew that this wasn’t a battle she could win no matter how frantically she kicked, pulled, and twisted.   
His pace never slowed, his vessel never grew tired, though she did. Her body was beginning to hurt. Aches and pain from the rapid muscle movements surged through her body, as the attack continued on her throbbing, sore center.   
“Stop,” she whispered, tiring of her struggle, and slowing her movements from exhaustion, “Please, stop it.”   
She breathed heavily, panting from overexertion and anxiety, but she couldn’t hear her lungs over the devil’s groans and grunts.   
She took a deep breath in, fighting to hold back her tears, when she suddenly realized that she could hear herself breathing. The body on top of hers had slowed its movements, and the painful grip on her wrists began to loosen.   
Turning her head, her brows furrowed tightly, (y/n) looked up to her attacker hesitantly.   
She saw oceanic blue eyes, pain and panic crashing down inside of them, as the calm, mild demeanor of Castiel washed over his vessel.   
“C-Cas?” She breathed nervously.   
“It’s me,” he panted as he raised his body off of hers, and sat down next to her.   
“Cas, I–” she started as she raised herself to her elbows, but stopped when he waved his hand and dressed her.   
The angel’s shoulders slouched, and he kept his head down, ashamed to look at her.   
“Are you alright?” He whimpered out, still unable to meet her eyes.   
“Yes, Cas, are you, ah,” she groaned in pain as she sat upright, her tender core brushing against the hardened floor through the rough fabric of her jeans.  
“You’re injured,” he shifted his body to face hers, his eyes on her jeans.   
“I can…” He licked his lips hesitantly, his head shaking slightly as if he didn’t want to suggest it, but he knew he couldn’t allow her to suffer.   
“I can heal you,” he said lowly, “But I… I have to… Touch you…”   
“It’s ok,” she winced.  
He reached his hand out to touch her thigh, and his fingers shook as they moved.   
She watched the angel with worry. Though he had done nothing wrong, she could see guilt inside him, and wanted desperately to fix it.   
As he moved his hand closer to the center of her jeans, (y/n) laid her hand on top of his, helping to guide it inside of her jeans.  
“I know it wasn’t you, Cas,” she said, as his palm connected with her tender center.   
She could feel the heat his grace omitted as it lit up around her flesh, healing her bruises and tears.  
“It was,” he whispered, looking broken as he withdrew his hand.   
“Cas, no, it wasn’t,” she reached out to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, “It was him.”  
“I was there, (y/n),” he looked up to her, tears soaking his eyes, “He… He kept me awake, present. I, I saw everything. I saw you, watched you struggle, watched you scream, and try to break free. I saw your pain, and I, it was me causing it.”  
“It wasn’t you causing it, Cas–”  
“He was inside here with me. He could read my thoughts, my memories. He knew I… And when I tried to control him long enough for you to escape, I only made it worse. I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t stop it.”  
“You did stop it. Cas, you’re sitting here with me right now. You healed me. You stopped him.”  
“I did,” he parted his lips as if he hadn’t realized what he’d done.   
He looked over to her, reaching out to brush her hair from her eyes, “I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to stop it sooner.”  
“It’s not your fault, Castiel. It’s ok,” she smiled and he returned the gesture, though he still wasn’t convinced of his own innocence.   
“Let me help you up,” he said, reaching for her hands and pulling her up from the floor.   
He brought his hand to her forehead, and in the time in took her to blink, she was back in Sam and Dean’s bunker.   
“It’s good to see this place,” (y/n) smiled.   
“Yes, it is,” the Angel agreed, “(y/n), I’m… Im just so sorry that he came after you.”  
“Cas,” she said shyly, biting her lip and looking away.   
He studied her, tried to figure out her body language, and he decided that she seemed nervous.   
“What is it?” He asked concerned, unsure of her uneasy state.   
“Demons lie, right? It’s sort of in their nature.”   
“Yes,” he said, a bit confused.   
“So, do angels tell the truth? Is it in their nature to be honest?”  
“Not necessarily,” Castiel looked to his feet, embarrassed of his own deceptions with the Winchesters.   
“So, Lucifer… Most likely anything he said to me… Most likely it wasn’t true,” she looked up to him, a hint of hurt flickering in her (e/c) eyes.   
“I guess it all depends,” his blue eyes met hers, “He’s quite manipulative. If lying to you benefited him, then we can be certain that lied–”  
“So, if he said something about you… It probably was just a lie?”  
Castiel’s brows furrowed, and his head tilted a bit.   
“What… What did he say about me?”  
“I thought he kept you awake…”  
“Just while he was…” Castiel’s words caught in his throat, unable to finish the sentence. He looked away, collected himself, and looked back to her. “I came in and out of what was happening, but that was when he kept me conscious. I… He didn’t…. What did he tell you?”   
“I told him not to touch to me, but he kept going, and I kept telling him to stop, but he just… He wanted to keep going, so whatever he said… He must’ve been trying to manipulate me into letting him. Just like you said.”   
“Manipulate you into letting him touch you?”  
“Yes, so I’m sure it was a lie. Just nevermind,” she smiled a bit, “It would be stupid of me to believe that you’d want to, anyway.”   
“That I’d want to?” Castiel raised his eyebrows, “Did he tell you that I wanted you?”  
“Well, yeah, but I knew better than to believe that. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.”  
“Wait, (y/n), are you… Are you saying that you… You would have wanted me to?”  
“Well, no… Cas, look, I know you’re an angel, and you’re righteous, and that’s, like, sin of the flesh or whatever, but I just… We’ve gotten so close, and, you know, I’m only human, after all–”  
“Only human,” Castiel smiled, reaching his hands out to hold hers gently, “I think that’s one of my favorite things about you.”  
Leaning into her, the Angel brushed his lips against hers tenderly.   
Parting his lips, Castiel deepened their slow, sensual kiss, bringing his hand up to her cheek and caressing it softly.   
“It never should have happened that way,” Castiel whispered against her lips.  
“How should it have happened?” She breathed, pulling him into her.  
“Like this,” he held her tightly, and she heard the fluttering of his wings.   
Before she had time to register the movement, Castiel was lying her down on plush, white sheets. They encompassed her with their softness, and his lips encompassed hers with theirs, as he used his grace to slowly remove their clothing, piece by piece.   
His lips moved away from hers, finding her jaw, kissing the spot the devil had kissed, but more tenderly, and with much more conviction. She was Castiel’s, and he made sure to taste every single spot his lips had touched without his consent, to right the wrongs done by his body, to remove the violent touches and forced tastes and replace them with loving ones, gentler ones, ones that (y/n) desired.   
“Castiel,” she breathed, threading his raven locks in her fingers, her body becoming lost in his tenderness.   
“I love you,” he whispered in fear as he brought his lips to her earlobe.   
“Show me,” she sighed.  
She felt his anatomy brush against hers, and he brought his lips to hers once more.   
Gazing into her eyes, Castiel eased himself inside of (y/n), drawing his hips back slowly, and pushing himself inside again.   
The Angel was steady in his motions, orderly and calm, but there was passion in his eyes. She could feel his chest fill more rapidly as his hips rolled against hers, his eyes only leaving hers to place delicate kisses along her jaw and neck.   
“Cas,” she breathed, the intimacy of their lovemaking becoming overwhelming as it blended with the physical pleasure of the act, and she could feel heat pooling in her stomach.   
“Oh, Cas,” she panted, gripping his back in her fingers and pulling him against her completely. “Cas… Ah… I’m gonna… Oh, God…”  
Feeling her walls clench around him, Castiel held his eyes open long enough to take the sight of (y/n)’s pleasure in. As she rode her high, he submitted to his, filling her with his bliss, and encompassing her lips with a loving, chaste embrace.   
They remained in their position as they attempted to steady their breathing, Castiel resting his dampened forehead against hers.   
“I love you, (y/n),” he said again.   
She smiled as her breathing slowed, pulling his lips against hers once more, “I love you, too, Castiel.”


End file.
